Samuel Boreland (1748-1811)
Samuel Borland Sr was born on 1 Jun 1748 in Kilraughts, a parish, in the barony of Upper Dunluce, county of Antrim, and province of Ulster, 4 miles east of Ballymoney, Ireland, the son of the Presbyterian family of John and Rachel Borland. Samuel Borland Sr came to America about 1778, possibly with his brother Andrew. Samuel was not living in Bedford County, PA in 1776, but he can be found there in 1778 and 1779 as a single freeman in Cumberland Valley township. He joined in the fight of the Revolutionary War. His war record reads thus: Received his commission August 25, 1781, 3rd Co, 1st Battallion, Bedford County Militia, under commander Captain Evan Cessna, certificate # 5921 dated September 8, 1785. (From PA archive register volume A, page 181.) Samuel reached the rank of Lieutenant. The third company included all the inhabitants on the east side of Wills Creek Mountain in Cumberland Valley Township, his ensign was Dickey Barkshire. In the PA archive is this tidbit: "Boreland, Sam'l Lt to him was issued on 31 July 1782 by the storekeeper of ammunition for the Bedford County Militia, 1 lb. powder, 2 lb. lead. CG. Grand Account. Acct CXCIII. Ledger C. P.28 Voucher 41." Also in PA Archives, Series 6, Vol XI, Chapter entitled Election Returns Bedford County 1777-1789, page 21: Return of the Election held at the first, second, third, fourth and fifth Districts of Bedford County for the year 1781 We do certify and declare that George Funk and John Wilt are the two highest in Number of Votes to Serve Coroners for the ensuing year. Given under our Hands & Seals this 12th day of October Anno Domini 1781. To the Honorable, the President or Vice President of the Supreme Executive Council of the State of Pennsylvania.--- Judge Samuel Borland. George Woods John Johnson. On 12 Sep 1782 Samuel Borland Sr married Lydia (Gregg) who grew up in the Bedford Springs area. In 1784 in the census of Cumberland Valley township, Bedford county, Samuel is listed with 125 acres, 1 dwelling and 2 whites. In 1785 he was taxed on 100 acres in Bedford township. He had a land survey for 273 acres dated January 31, 1785 in Bedford County. Abstract of land transaction in Bedford County: John Gregg to John Borland, Bk B, p 207, Bedford Co, PA Deeds: I John Gregg of the Township of Bedford and County of Bedford.. Pennsylvania yeoman for 120 pounds.. paid by John Borland and Samuel Borland of Cumberland Valley Township and County aforesaid.. sold to John Borland and Samuel Borland jointly.. tract of land lying in Bedford Township..called the phisen Botom where the said John Greag now lives containing by comparison 300 acres.. joining hendreys and Lukens on the south and the company of the West..27 Nov 1783. recorded an compared with the original the 8 day of March 1786 In Bedford County Samuel paid taxes in 1786 on 100 acres, 2 horses, 3 cows, 1 distillery, and one man servant with 2 1/2 years yet. Samuel Borland and Lydia his wife to George Burket p 208 of Book B, Bedford Co, PA Deeds: 7 March 1786 .. Samuel Bourland of Twp of Bedford, county of Bedford..Pennsylvania and Lydia his wife.. to ..George Burket of Twp & Co aforesaid..whereas Samuel Borurland obtained a patent ..4 Oct 1785 ..tract..called Carrigans in Bedford Twp..beginning..thence by land of George Armstrong s77W 120 p, w38p, thence by John Little's land s63.5W 108, n5w 143 p, S83E 47, n45e 91.5 p, thence by surveyed land s 63e 79p, s40e 40, s63e 67, thence by a ___ hills s30w 36, s52w 41, s3e 21, s40e 68 p to beg ..containing ..266 acres, (tract was surveyed in pursuance of a warrant to Samuel Boreland dated 31 Jan 1785 and patent Book A p 40) "Between George Burket of the Township of Bedford and county of Bedford in the state of Pennsylvania and Katherine, his wife of the one past, and Barnard Dougherty of the township aforesaid of the other past..the following bounded and described tract of land called ‘Connigans’ situated in Bedford Township in Bedford County beginning at the common white Oak thence by the land of George Armstrong, south 27 degrees, west 120 perches to a white oak and west 38 perches to a post thence by John Little’s land south. etc vacant barren hill. to a Hickory.. by a pine hill south.. to the place of beginning containing 266 acres and .. which said tract was surveyed in the presence of a warrant granted to Samuel Boreland dated 31 Jan 1785. Patent recorded in Rolls office for the state of Pennsylvania in Patent book #4. .Samuel Boreland and Lydia his wife." The property was in the ‘Wood’s Way Waters’ water course rights. "(George) Received 389 Pounds from Barnard Dougherty." George signs with his mark, which is a GB, Katherine signs with hers, which is an X. (George paid 270 pounds for land from Samuel and now deeds it to Barnard Dougherty, a large landowner in the county. 10 March 1786 is the date George got the land from Samuel Boreland) Source FHLC Film #331371 On July 7, 1789, Samuel was listed as a lieutenant in the Westmoreland County Militia, 4th Battalion, 2nd Company. By 1790 Sam and Lydia moved to Franklin twp., Westmoreland County, PA and appear in the 1790 census near the Manor (now Penn twp.). He was listed in the 1792 Franklin twp., Westmoreland co. tax list. On 13 Jul 1793 John Borland with his brother James witnessed the will of John Smiley, their nephew, in Westmoreland County, PA, Will Book #1 page 110. In the will it names Andrew and Samuel as executors. Samuel Borland Sr received deed on Jan. 22, 1795 for 462 acres which was Lot #4 on the "Manor of Denmark" from John and Richard Penn. According to the 1798 tax list for Franklin Township, Westmoreland County, Samuel owned a log cabin 16 x 22 feet, a barn 30 x 56 feet and one still house. Samuel built a stone house here around 1800 which bore the inscription "Built by Samuel Borland in 1800" on the corner stone. A picture of this house appears in a book "The History of Penn Township" by John Mochnick. The present day town of Claridge is on this farm. He was a farmer by vocation and an elder in the Congruity Presbyterian Church. In the 1811 tax list of Franklin twp., Westmoreland co., PA, Samuel is listed with 388 patent acres, 3 horses, 4 cows, and 1 distillery. He is buried in the Congruity Cemetery in Salem twp. in Westmoreland Co., PA. His will at West. Co. probated 1811, Volume 1, page 273. Graves are at the Congruity Presbyterian Church in Congruity just off St.Rt.#22 in Salem twp., Westmoreland Co. There is a Revolutionary War marker on the grave. Will of Samuel Borland Sr In the name of God Amen. I Samuel Borland being weak of body but sound of mind and memory knowing that all men must once die, I appoint this to be my last Will and Testament as follows; First, I leave to my beloved wife what law directs, I leave to my son John Borland the place that the deed is took in his name containing one hundred and fifty one acres and some perches and the bay mare and her first colt that she had, and I leave to my son Samuel Borland the sum of fifty pounds to be paid in five annual payments after my decease and no more for them. I leave to my daughter Peggy five pounds, and to my daughter Polly seven pounds and to my son Andrew the sum of sixteen pounds and to my son David the sum of twenty pounds, that is to school them, and to be took out of my moveable property when sold at vendue after my decease, and then I leave to my daughter Rachel, Peggy, and Polly, and to my son James and my son Matthew and my son William and my son Andrew and my son David the place that I live on and the rest of my movable property and what debts is coming to me after my lawful debts is paid and I allow the land not to be sold to the youngest child comes to age, but if any of my daughters marries and wants their part, I allow my sons to pay each of them fifty pounds if they think property for their part as I do not allow their husbands to enjoy a foot of land to the youngest child comes to age and that is the sons that has part of the place that I live on, and I appoint my wife Lidy Borland and my son John Borland to be Executors of this my last Will and Testament. In witness whereof I have hereunto set my hand and seal this fifteenth day of July in the year of our Lord one thousand eight hundred and eleven. Signed, sealed and delivered this to be my last Will and Testament in presence of us John Borland, James Borland. Samuel Borland {seal} (probated Nov. 16, 1811, West.Co.,PA, Vol. 1, p 273) Parents *John Boreland (bef1720-1778) *Rachel Moore (c1720-aft1763) Marriage to Lydia Gregg Samuel married Lydia Gregg (1763-1817). Children by Lydia Gregg *John Borland (1784-1853) *Samuel Borland II (1785-1862) *Ann Borland (1786-?) *Rachel Borland (1788-1872) *James Borland (1792-aft1850) *Matthew Borland (1793-1869) *William Borland (1795-1870) *Margaret Borland (1798-1875) *Mary Borland (1801-1861) *Andrew Gregg Borland (1802-1850) *David Borland (1804-1872) Category:Boreland (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles